<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>illicit affairs by VeilNebula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781311">illicit affairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeilNebula/pseuds/VeilNebula'>VeilNebula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, Blackwatch Era, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Non-Explicit Sex, Rare Pairings, Songfic, Swearing, mention Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeilNebula/pseuds/VeilNebula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“If anyone asks,” He’d said, hurriedly dressing himself in the dim light.  “This never happened.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Commander.” She may have spoken with a sly smile on her lips, but her words had been genuine.</p>
<p>“What the hell were we thinking?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moira O'Deorain/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>illicit affairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She has him against the back wall, one hand on his bare chest, the other around the back of his neck.  His lips gently caress her neck, holding her close, one hand on her waist underneath her sheer, half-unbuttoned shirt, the other in the middle of her back.  He throws a subtle glance up at her every couple of beats, a devout believer interrupting his own fervent prayer to gaze upon the mighty image of God.  But God she is not, and doesn’t meet his eyes, hers are closed as she willfully loses herself in the rapturous moment as short, shallow breaths escape her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is in these throes of pleasure when Moira remembers their first of their clandestine meetings in the small Blackwatch conference room.  The encounter was brief and spontaneous, but that had not stopped it from being any less passionate.  But it was the conversation that followed that had become the unlikely spring from which the continuation of their relationship flowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If anyone asks,” He’d said, hurriedly dressing himself in the dim light.  “This never happened.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, Commander.” She may have spoken with a sly smile on her lips, but her words had been genuine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the hell were we thinking?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You mentioned at our last appointment that you needed a way to relieve stress,”  She replied.  “I believe you found one.”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That was a rhetorical question,” He’d grumbled, before sighing deeply. “Oh, shit.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m gonna be late, I’m supposed to be at Jack’s improved weapons safety seminar or whatever.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re going to show up like that?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, yeah, I’ll be even later if I go change.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wasn’t talking about your clothes.  Your face, love.”  She’d waved a hand over her face, and he’d touched his own cheek.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, you’re red, too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not the one with the important commitment.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck it.  I’ll just tell him I went on a run.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Some run.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think I liked you better when you were just my doctor, O’Deorain.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I when you were just the Commander, Gabriel.”  He’d smirked at her feigned insolence.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I still am.  And I’ve gotta get going, I’ll, uh, I’ll see you later.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Until then.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She returns to the present.  For a moment, she allows herself to speculate on an alternate outcome, one in which their first had been their last.  A one time fling.  But she cannot.  And not only because deep within herself she doesn’t want to.  There is no scenario she can envision that does not culminate with this.  In the dark behind her closed eyes, she recalls banter bordering on outright flirtation, stolen glances evolving into longing stares when they think no one is watching.  No. They’re too much alike.  And for that, she is grateful.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to keep going?”  Gabriel’s normally harsh voice is soft, soothing, a smooth, weathered stone against her skin, and grounds her from her thoughts.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,”  She gasps, and the word comes out more desperate than she intends.  “Don’t stop.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he listens.  God above, he listens.  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title is also the title of the song "illicit affairs" by Taylor Swift off her new album, which is absolutely not a coincidence, (once again this fic is based on a song!) and I absolutely think you should listen to.  these little fics are fun to write and exciting to release into the wild!  go ahead and tell me what you think, your comments and kudos are inspiring and really help motivate me to keep writing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>